Hey Mister
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Songfic, MoJo, Oneshot. Maureen meets Joanne's parents, and has dirty thoughts during the visit, also giving Mr. Jefferson a bad vibe.


**I don't really like writing songfics, but I love this song, and I couldn't help but think of Maureen while listening to it...**

**Warning: Language**

**I**** don't own anything**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey mister

"Go clean up." Mrs. Jefferson said to her husband. "Joanne and Maureen are going to be here shortly."

Mr. Jefferson scrunched up his face, his teeth grinding together. "Maureen."

"You haven't even met the girl, and you're already scolding her?" Mrs. Jefferson asked.

Mr. Jefferson nodded. "I'm her father, I have a right to."

"She sounds nice, and seems to make Joanne happy." Mrs. Jefferson said.

"We wont know that until we meet Maureen." Mr. Jefferson said.

"Honeybear." Joanne giggled, trying to grab Maureen's wandering hand from reaching up her shirt. "We're in the back of a taxi, you really want to fool around here?"

Maureen grinned with a nod, while leaning in for a kiss, Joanne however pushed her away.

"Later when we get home." Joanne answered.

Maureen pouted. "Okay…or how about in your old bedroom?"

"Maureen." Joanne warned.

"Sorry." Maureen said, her hand now resting on Joanne's thigh. "How long are we going to be? I hate meeting parents."

Joanne shrugged. "I don't know…"

A few moments later the taxi pulled up in front of a big house, Maureen's eyes widening at the sight.

"This is huge." Maureen exclaimed, climbing out of the car.

"This way." Joanne said after paying the driver, and dragging Maureen to the front door.

With out evening knocking the door flew open to reveal Joanne's dad. Joanne was quickly pulled into a hug, and then passed on to her mother, Mr. Jefferson now taking in Maureen, who was wearing tight ass jeans, and a low cut reveal everything shirt.

"Hey." Maureen said in a chirper voice, extending her hand to take the older mans hand in her hers, her mind now flooding with dirty thoughts.

_Hey Mister I really like your daughter,  
I'd like to eat her like ice cream  
maybe dip her in chocolate_

"I'm going to go show Maureen around." Joanne said.

"Okay." Mrs. Jefferson said.

"Dinner is ready in five!" Mr. Jefferson said before Joanne and Maureen disappeared up stairs.

"This is my parents bedroom." Joanne said, as she opened the door to reveal a huge king sized bed.

"Awesome bed!" Maureen smirked as she ran and jumped on it. "Come lay with me Joanne."

"Maureen." Joanne began. "I'm not going to lay on my parents bed with you."

"Pookie." Maureen pouted. "Why not?"

"Because knowing you, you will try and seduce me." Joanne answered, walking a little closer to the bed.

Maureen smiled while reaching out, successfully pulling Joanne down on top of her. "Where would you get an idea like that?"

Joanne smiled down at her love. "You tell me?"

Maureen just shrugged, leaning up to capture Joanne's lips with hers.

"If my parents walk in..." Joanne warned, as Maureen slipped her shirt over her head.

"What they'll spank us?" Maureen snorted, and then her eyes lit up. "Although spanking could be nice."

"Maureen, my dad will do more then spank you, he will beat the shit out of you." Joanne explained.

"I'm not scared of your dad." Maureen stated as she flipped Joanne over on her back. "He can watch for all I care."

Joanne was about to protest some more, but Maureen cut her off with a tender kiss.

_Hey Mister on your way over  
in your Volvo, suit, and tie  
Well, be crawling in your bed soon  
messing around, maybe getting high_

About twenty minutes later the two ran down the stairs with smiles on their faces.

"Sorry." Joanne quickly said. "We got caught up in some of my old stuff."

"It's okay." Mrs. Jefferson said. "Dinner is almost ready, lets go sit out on the patio while we wait."

The four of them walked out, taking a seat on some chairs, Mr. and Mrs. Jefferson sitting across from Maureen and Joanne.

"So Maureen what do you do for a living?" Mrs. Jefferson asked.

_"Your daughter."_ She thought to herself, before answering. "I'm a performer."

"Oh that's nice." Mrs. Jefferson said. "Been in any plays lately?"

Maureen nodded while answering; her eyes then fell on Mr. Jefferson who was glaring at her. Maureen smiled to herself and decided to have a little fun with this, so she put a hand on Joanne's thigh and when she knew he was looking, she slowly snaked it up, causing a shiver to go through Joanne's body, while at the sametime earning a death glare from Mr. Jefferson.

_It's not what ya did,  
It's not what ya didn't  
God gave her a perfect body  
and now I'm all up in it._

_It's not she's a tramp.  
It's not she's not pure.  
She just likes getting her fuck on,  
and its good for that I'm sure_

During dinner Maureen sat close to Joanne, the lawyer's arm wrapped around the diva in a nice manner.

"I'll be right back." Mrs. Jefferson said, leaving Mr. Jefferson, Joanne and Maureen alone.

Maureen's eyes caught Mr. Jefferson staring again, and since Maureen was the type of person who didn't care about anything, she turned to Joanne and pulled her into a heated kiss, all while Mr. Jefferson stared on in anger.

_Hey Mister I really like your daughter.  
When I'm horny like thirsty  
She's a bottle of water._

"Want to see the car my dad bought me for a graduation present?" Joanne asked, while her and Maureen helped her parents clean up after dinner.

"Sure." Maureen said, letting Joanne take her by the hand, the lawyer now leading her to the back of the house.

"I'll come with you." Mr. Jefferson said, quickly throwing on his shoes, and heading out the door with the girls, while Mrs. Jefferson shook her head towards her husbands behaviour.

"That's nice." Maureen said as she looked at the car. "Why do you keep it here?"

Joanne shrugged. "There's no room to park it at the apartment."

Maureen only nodded as she climbed inside. "Can we take it for a drive."

"Can we daddy?" Joanne asked, giving her dad a pleading look.

"Sure kitten, just around the block." Mr. Jefferson said, not really wanting to let his daughter go with just Maureen.

Soon Maureen and Joanne were out driving around the neighbourhood, Mr. Jefferson waiting anxiously at home.

"You call your dad, daddy?" Maureen snickered.

Joanne shrugged. "So...it gets him to give me things."

Maureen simply smiled, her body now moving closer to Joanne's.

"What are you doing?" Joanne asked, as she watched the road, her eyes also watching Maureen, as she skillfully straddled the shifter.

"Moving closer to you." Maureen smirked, her lips now inches away from Joanne's ear. "You can call me daddy..."

"Maureen..." Joanne trailed as she felt lips nibbling at her ear.

_Hey Mister how'd it get so bad  
You raised her so well  
and now she's calling me dad  
in the back seat naked of a new Volkswagen  
the perfect little gift for high school graduation.  
_

"Oh thank god they're home." Mr. Jefferson said once he seen the car pull into the driveway.

"They were gone ten minutes." Mrs. Jefferson said.

"I don't care." Mr. Jefferson said, his eyes landing on Maureen's smiling face as she climbed out of the car.

_It's not what ya did,  
It's not what ya didn't  
God gave her a perfect body  
and now I'm all up in it._

"Okay." Joanne said as she pulled her jacket over her shoulders. "We're going home, it was nice seeing you two again."

Maureen nodded. "Yes it was very nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too." Mrs. Jefferson said as she pulled Maureen into a hug.

"Mr. Jefferson." Maureen smirked, giving him a handshake.

"Maureen." He shot back, now taking his hand away.

"Bye." Joanne waved as she walked down the path.

Maureen looked back one last time, giving Mr. Jefferson a wink, before placing her hand in the back pocket of Joanne's jeans, swiftly squeezing a butt cheek.

_It's not she's a tramp.  
It's not she's not pure.  
She just likes getting her fuck on,  
and its good for that I'm sure_

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Joanne asked as the two drove home.

Maureen shrugged. "Your dad is a little weird...does he always stare."

Joanne smirked. "He was just trying to see what kind of girl I got myself involved with."

"Oh." Maureen said with a hint of a laugh. "How do you think I did."

Joanne smiled while leaning in. "Perfect."

Maureen in turn closed the gap between them, earning herself a kiss for a job well done.

"Well?" Mrs. Jefferson asked as they watched the car pull away.

Mr. Jefferson kept his eyes on the car, letting the anger build up inside of him, as he thought about his daughter messing around with Maureen. "I don't like her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**A little rushed? Yes it was...that wasn't the whole song either...but yeah...that was my attempt... not the best thing I've ever written... **

**If you want to listen to the song it's called "Hey Mister by Custom" which i don't own. I don' t own Rent either incase you were wondering... **


End file.
